


we were barely seventeen (and we were barely dressed)

by reject_mikeyy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Gross-Hot, M/M, Paradise by the Dashboard Light, Semi-Public Sex, hints of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reject_mikeyy/pseuds/reject_mikeyy
Summary: “As I was saying, I’ve got a proposition for you. I’m gonna suck your cock, and if you can make it ‘til the end of this song, you can fuck me after. But if you can’t make it, you buy us dinner. Anywhere I want." And Steve rolls his eyes again because Steve buys them dinner almost every time they get together, and Billy only ever wants burgers anyway. He plays along."Deal. Wait, this song is like eight minutes long!"
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	we were barely seventeen (and we were barely dressed)

**Author's Note:**

> steve gets a hot car blowie to billy's favorite extremely long meatloaf song. 
> 
> \-----------------
> 
> inspired by 'paradise by the dashboard light' by meatloaf, because billy definitely listens to and loves meatloaf.
> 
> thank you to @brawlite for introducing me to the term 'pussy-hot,' i hope it's okay with you that i used it

Moonlight streams through the windshield and illuminates the dashboard of Billy’s gaudy car, hula dancer bobblehead and all. It just touches the top of Billy’s head as he kneels in the wheel well on the passenger’s side. Steve watches the blueish light soak through the topmost of Billy’s curls as the other boy leans up, angles his body toward the stereo and jams a cassette tape in the slot. 

He ignores Steve spread out on the passenger’s seat for a few minutes longer to fast-forward through the first few tracks on whatever tape he put in. Steve watches him, partly grateful for the moment to catch his breath and partly antsy, wanting to get Billy back in his lap as soon as possible. He huffs, his legs pushed far apart and jeans undone but still indignant. 

“What’re you doing? What could possibly be—” and Steve’s cut off by a ridiculous guitar riff that can only mean one thing, especially in Billy’s car: fucking Meatloaf. Steve rolls his eyes overdramatically.

“I literally don’t know how many times I need to tell you this, but Meatloaf isn’t sexy.” He says, and Billy’s grinning at him, catlike, as he stretches himself back up between Steve’s legs to settle astride his lap. The moon tints his clothes and his smile blue and Steve’s heart bursts just a little at how pretty he looks. As much as Billy likes to insist that  _ Steve’s  _ the pretty one between them, Steve begs to differ. 

He gives a small lick at Steve’s bottom lip before pulling it into his mouth with his teeth and sucking on it. Steve’s eyes flutter shut because as much as Meatloaf is unsexy, Billy’s certainly doing his best to make up for it. Billy pulls away from him  _ yet again _ and Steve opens his eyes to see  _ what now?  _ but Billy’s looking down at where Steve’s jeans are still open and his cock is still drooling onto the inside of his gray briefs. 

“Can’t be too bad for morale, I don’t see you goin’ soft on me quite yet,” Billy says with a wink, and snakes a hand down to paw at Steve’s erection just for a moment. When Steve hisses, he pulls his hand back, licking the little bit of precome off his fingers before letting some spit drip from his serpent-tongue onto his palm,  _ grosshot _ . 

Holding his spit-covered hand off to the side, he simultaneously shuffles back into the wheel well and reaches to recline Steve’s seat back until the other boy is horizontal. He grins, backlit by the moon, a halo of light around the crown of his head. 

“Gotta proposition for ya, pretty boy.” And isn’t that just  _ so _ Billy. Always one for a game. He drops his face to the opening of Steve’s jeans and nuzzles his face into the fabric there. Inhaling deeply, he speaks directly into Steve’s crotch, muffled. “ _ God, _ princess, y’always smell so good.”

“You’re so fuckin’ gross--_ah!_ _God, fuck, Billy. _Just spit it out already.” Steve bitches, immediately regretting his turn of phrase when Billy’s grin turns wicked and he pulls Steve’s cock out of his briefs. Billy looks up through his eyelashes, meeting Steve’s eyes over the line of his body. 

That cursed tongue rolls out of Billy’s mouth again and threatens to drip saliva right onto Steve’s already wet dick. Steve watches it slick Billy’s lips and almost  _ almost  _ drip onto the base of his cock.

“ _ God, _ you fuck. You know that’s not what I meant.” Steve manages and Billy shrugs and flicks his tongue back behind his lips. Steve lets out a groan, and Billy must’ve been hoping for that because he licks his teeth and presses a kiss to Steve’s hip. 

“So  _ impatient. _ ” He tuts. “I was saying, I’ve got a proposition for you. I’m gonna suck your cock,” And Steve groans again at that. “... _ and _ if you can make it ‘til the end of this song, you can fuck me after.” He smiles sweetly, as if the words coming out of his mouth aren’t making Steve’s skin crawl with arousal. “But if you can’t make it, you buy us dinner. Anywhere I want.” And Steve rolls his eyes again because Steve buys them dinner almost every time they get together, and Billy only ever wants burgers anyway. Not much of a punishment, but then again, Billy is too self-indulgent to ever deny Steve sex because that would mean denying himself too. 

“Deal.” He says, playing along, before-- “Wait, Billy, this song is like eight minutes long.” 

“Yeah, and I’ve already talked through like the best minute of it, so I’m gonna get started if you don’t mind.” And he grips Steve’s cock with his still-wet hand, giving it a few shallow strokes. 

He stares up at Steve through his eyelashes when he swipes through the precum beading up at the head, and Steve has to close his eyes at how intensely the fire in his gut churns at that. Billy puts a hand on his abs with just enough pressure to whisper a hint of dominance,  _ stay, good boy _ , and then finally, finally brings his mouth to Steve’s cock. When Billy finally lets that  _ sinful _ tongue swipe over the head, Steve shudders and stutters out a groan of surprise. 

He reaches a hand down to Billy’s hair and brushes it off his face, but Billy reaches up and bats his hand away, and Steve lets it fall back to his side where he balls it into a fist. 

Billy is really doing his worst. He dives down quickly like a kamikaze pilot, stuffing his throat full of cock. His mouth is pussy-hot and his throat constricts around Steve’s head like he’s doing it on purpose and oh, this is gonna be hard for Steve. 

They bring out the competitiveness in each other with these little contests, so as much as Steve knows he’ll be fucking Billy at some point tonight and buying them dinner either way, he can’t help but steel himself and think about Dungeons and Dragons to try to last longer than Meatloaf. 

By the time he’s asking if she’ll let him  _ sleep on it, baby, baby _ Billy has started doing this  _ thing  _ with his  _ tongue _ that’s driving Steve up the wall. While he runs the point of his tongue along the ridge between Steve’s head and shaft, he’s got his other hand at the base of Steve’s cock, rubbing at his balls with a gentleness Steve wouldn’t expect if he didn’t know better. 

Billy  _ likes  _ sucking cock, contrary to what anyone would believe by looking at his suffocating machismo. Specifically, he likes sucking  _ Steve’s  _ cock, the lucky bastard. Billy watches him through thick eyelashes while Steve’s stomach contracts involuntarily. There’s something besides the lust of the night shining in his eyes, shining in the moonlight, and it makes Steve’s heart start to beat in time with the throbbing in his cock. 

And Steve can’t hold out any longer, and his hand flies back into Billy’s hair and he’s coming, his body making stunted movements as the currents of pleasure flow through him. Billy pulls off of him and suckles at the head to guide him through his orgasm, only stopping when Steve gives a quick noise of discomfort at the oversensitivity. He pulls away grinning, and Steve can’t figure out why for a few seconds, bless him. It comes together when he hears the song fading out in the background. He lost. 

Goddammit. Not that the stakes were very high to begin with, but. 

“Shit, goddamn. Hate you, stupid.” He rolls his eyes at Billy’s smug face, spit dripping down his chin as it may be. The other boy slinks up Steve’s body, tucking him back into his briefs and jeans along the way and landing in his lap again. 

  
Billy gives him a messy kiss and Steve tastes himself on him. Against his mouth, Billy says, “Sore loser, pretty boy?”

  
“I’ll show you sore,” Steve says, gripping Billy’s ass and giving it a squeeze. 

“You wish, dude. Don’tcha remember my conditions?” He asks slyly and Steve rolls his eyes.

“Like you of all people would go home tonight without getting railed.” And Billy snorts at that. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Burgers first, though. Then I’ll sit on that dick.” He says, and Steve groans at his crudeness, soft cock giving a valiant twitch. Billy climbs back over the center console into his own seat and pushes the heel of his palm against his own erection. 

“Hey, careful. You can get in trouble for doing that at the drive-in.” He references the movie playing on a large white sheet in the distance. The movie they’ve been ignoring since it started. The cars around them, almost dangerously close. Sometimes he thinks Billy gets off on the thrill. 

“Then we’d better get out of the drive-in, baby.” Billy says, snakelike tongue peeking out again to wet his lips. 

And don’t they make quite the pair? Billy’s hand resting high on Steve’s thigh as they peel out of the drive-in theater parking lot towards Billy’s favorite burger stand, the one that he claims is  _ the best, Steve, you can’t really expect to get a good burger at one of those fru-fru places downtown. I’m tellin’ you, the dirtier the grill, the better the burger,  _ which Steve thinks is just gross. What’s not gross, though, is the heat of Billy’s large palm warming Steve’s thigh through the denim. 

Billy is shameless, leaning over the center console and into Steve and giving him a wet kiss at the first set of lights. And the second. And the third. And yet, Steve can’t help the giddiness bubbling up in his stomach. For once in his miserable little existence, he feels like a regular teenager doing regular things. And if he starts whistling as Billy speeds down the highway, and if it sounds a little like “Paradise by the Dashboard Light,” sue him.

(“I  _ knew  _ it! You  _ do _ like the song! No one can resist the charms of Meatloaf, princess.” Billy grins wide.)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fic at work because im bored of my job


End file.
